


La stessa malattia

by DonnieTZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Healing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will e Hannibal vengono ripescati dalle acque del mare, le loro ferite vengono curate, ma una malattia più profonda sembra essersi impossessata di loro. Will ha paura di chiamarla con il suo nome, ma Hannibal saprà guidarlo in una scoperta che lui ha fatto molto tempo prima.<br/><i>---<br/>Ed è un rituale quello che si sta per consumare, perché Will ed Hannibal si avvicinano e si accarezzano. Piano prima, in punta di dita, con la delicatezza propria dell’attimo sacro. Poi con più forza, con bisogno e foga e urgenza. Le carezze diventano un contatto di corpi e le bocche scorrono sull’epidermide. Baciano, leccano, mordono.<br/>Non è rimasto più nulla di sacro. È una blasfemia, un affronto a Dio stesso.<br/>Si abbandonano al suolo, l’umidità che striscia addosso, il fiato che esce in nuvole pallide di vita. Le labbra di Hannibal tornano su Will, ad assaggiarlo come un pasto dopo giorni di digiuno, ad assorbirne l’essenza vitale.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	La stessa malattia

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a BuckyBear per l'ispirazione...

 

 _This is all I ever_  
_wanted for you, Will._

  
_For both of us._

  
_It's beautiful._

 

 _Avevano colpito l'acqua come fosse roccia. Un impatto violento, doloroso, che li aveva avvolti nella gelida carezza della morte._  
_O, almeno, questo aveva creduto Will nelle frazioni d'attimo in cui era stato cosciente. Poi era stato solo un buio profondo, imperscrutabile, denso di nulla. Niente paure o rimorsi, nel luogo in cui era finito, niente consapevolezze, nessuna contraddizione._  
_Era stato piacevole finché era durato._  
_Alla fine, infatti, era riemerso. Non solo dalle acque del mare – quello Will proprio non riesce a ricordarlo -, ma anche da quel confortante sonno assoluto._  
_Si era ritrovato fra lenzuola madide di sudore, rattoppato e dolorante, con la bocca impastata e le palpebre pesanti._  
_Aveva scorto una figura e aveva tentato di parlare._  
_“A... acqua.”_  
_Era stata Chiynoh ad emergere dalle tenebre, mostrando i suoi lineamenti perfetti irrigiditi in un'espressione dura. Gli aveva dato dell'acqua, aiutandolo a tenere su la testa, ed erano rimasti in silenzio. Lunghi minuti di vuoto di parole in cui Will non era riuscito a muoversi, restando a fissare il soffitto e la donna che troneggiava su di lui, ritta a fianco al suo letto._

«Come... come sono finito...»  
Will si decide a parlare solo per rendersi conto di non sapere cosa chiedere.  
Dov’è finito? Cosa sta succedendo?  
«Hannibal» dice, concretizzando in quel nome ogni pensiero, ogni timore, ogni incertezza.  
Chiyoh si limita a farsi leggermente da parte, per permettere a Will di osservare il piccolo letto stipato a fianco al suo nella stretta stanza. Hannibal è lì, immobile fra le lenzuola, con la pelle tesa sopra gli zigomi e lividi bluastri a contrastare il suo pallore.  
«Non si è ancora svegliato, ma la febbre se n’è andata» la voce di Chiyoh è rauca e bassa, come se parlare fosse un prurito scomodo alla base della gola. «Prendermi cura di voi è come tornare indietro nel tempo. Sono ancora prigioniera, questa volta del mio stesso volere.»  
«Lo siamo tutti.»  
Will ammette una verità scomoda con quella frase.  
Cosa vuole? Cosa desidera? E, alla fine, ha davvero possibilità di decidere per sé? Ora che ha fatto qualcosa di tanto rivoluzionario e di tanto estremo, ora che si è lasciato cadere, e non sono in senso letterale, dove finirà?  
«Starà bene?» domanda invece, scacciando pensieri troppo complicati da affrontare in quel momento.  
«Non lo so.»  
La risposta di Chiyoh lo spaventa prima ancora che di quello spavento e dei suoi significati diventi consapevole. Will si è lasciato andare. Per la prima volta nella sua vita non ha lottato per tenere a bada l’oscurità che gli anni gli hanno fatto germogliare dentro. Ha ucciso. Non per la prima volta, ma per la prima volta con tale abbandono, con l’estatica sensazione di cedere a qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato e profondamente piacevole.  
«Come ci hai trovati?» domanda, sistemandosi meglio fra le lenzuola.  
«Non vi ho trovati, vi ho aspettati come mi è stato detto di fare. Ho vissuto dove mi è stato chiesto di vivere, pronta a partire al minimo segno di vita sulla scogliera. È questo ciò che faccio, è questo ciò che sono. La domanda che dovresti farti è: chi sei tu?»  
E Will si pone quella domanda. Ancora e ancora e ancora, come a saggiarla in punta di mente, senza cercare una vera risposta, terrorizzato all’idea di quale possa essere.  
Immagina Hannibal abbia previsto tutto, in qualche modo, con il suo strano potere di leggergli dentro. Forse non ha immaginato di rischiare la morte, ma ha senza dubbio previsto di aver bisogno dell’aiuto di Chiyoh. E, di conseguenza, ha previsto che un giorno Will sarebbe tornato da lui. Un caso qualsiasi, una scusa qualunque, non è stato forse così? Gli anni possono logorare i legami deboli e il loro è stato molte cose, nel tempo, ma mai qualcosa di debole. Tutti i discorsi sulla scogliera prendono senso più Will torna lucido, tutte quelle parole accuratamente pronunciate dal suo accento avvolgente. Un’ipnosi, quasi, che ha spinto Will a lanciarsi con lui nel mare gelido per essere ripescato da Chiyoh, anche lei al suo posto sulla scacchiera del dottor Lecter.  
«Obbedisci ad Hannibal, come sempre.»  
«Non mi aspetto che tu capisca il nostro rapporto, come non mi aspetto di capire il vostro. Possiamo solo essere consapevoli che i vincoli costruiti da Hannibal sono indissolubili. Ci sono, e definiscono chi siamo, anche quando non vorremmo. Anche quando ciò che dicono di noi ci spaventa e preferiremmo scappare.»  
Cala un silenzio pesante su quell’ennesima verità.  
«Sono diventato lui e, allo stesso tempo, non sono mai stato più fedele a me stesso» mormora Will, concludendo l’ennesima confessione scambiata con Chiyoh.  
«Siamo fermi a largo, ma fra un paio d’ore riprenderemo a muoverci» dice lei, allontanandosi.  
Will tenta di osservarla, mentre sparisce oltre una tenda per lasciarlo solo con Hannibal, in due letti separati solo da pochi centimetri, cullati da quelle che ora Will riconosce come onde, immersi nel profumo salino del mare e del disinfettante usato per le loro ferite.  
Will fa scorrere gli occhi sul proprio corpo, accarezzando con lo sguardo le bende e le ferite, prima di saggiare con la lingua i punti di sutura all’interno della guancia e la loro tetra ammissione: è tutto vero, è successo.  
Con questa consapevolezza stretta fra i denti, Will si addormenta, scivolando via da quel letto, con la mano che ricade nello spazio che lo separa da Hannibal.

 _Nel labirinto onirico della sua mente, Will si perde e si ritrova. È nudo, ritto su una strada immersa nella nebbia. Riconosce solo la linea bianca che separa le corsie, una perlacea indicazione da seguire. E lui lo fa, un passo dopo l’altro._  
_Al suo pellegrinaggio silenzioso si aggiungono persone conosciute, sbucate fuori dal passato: Jack, Alana, Molly, Beverly. Abigail è presto al suo fianco, a tendergli la mano perché lui la prenda._  
_Una processione di anime perse._  
_Non Will, però, che si ostina a seguire la linea del suo destino, avvertendola sotto i piedi nella sua umida consistenza. Lui ha appena trovato il suo percorso. Mentre afferra questo pensiero che scava a fondo tanto da fare male, Will intravede una figura in lontananza, in piedi sulla linea. È ancora troppo lontana perché i suoi contorni siano nitidi, ma Will capisce subito quanto sia diversa da tutte le persone che l’hanno accompagnato fino a quel momento._  
_Più cammina, più l’identità celata diventa evidente, richiamandolo come una luce per la falena._  
_L’uomo è Hannibal._  
_Ormai sono vicini, uno di fronte all’altro, entrambi nudi di corpo e d’anima. Will lascia la mano di Abigail e percepisce tutti i volti familiari disporsi come spettatori silenziosi di un rituale sacro. Ed è un rituale quello che si sta per consumare, perché Will ed Hannibal si avvicinano e si accarezzano. Piano prima, in punta di dita, con la delicatezza propria dell’attimo sacro. Poi con più forza, con bisogno e foga e urgenza. Le carezze diventano un contatto di corpi e le bocche scorrono sull’epidermide. Baciano, leccano, mordono._  
_Non è rimasto più nulla di sacro. È una blasfemia, un affronto a Dio stesso._  
_Si abbandonano al suolo, l’umidità che striscia addosso, il fiato che esce in nuvole pallide di vita. Le labbra di Hannibal tornano su Will, ad assaggiarlo come un pasto dopo giorni di digiuno, ad assorbirne l’essenza vitale._  
_E poi gambe e sguardi, braccia e bocche, fino a che Hannibal non si incastra in Will, strappandogli un dolore profondo e lacerante. Il dottore si muove e Will può solo abbandonarsi – ignorando gli sguardi dei presenti, la loro rabbia muta, la loro delusione – godendo di quell’unione dolorosa, ma profondamente e incredibilmente liberatoria._  
_Quando il piacere esplode, la pelle di Will si lacera e appuntite corna di cervo spuntano come nuove membra, penetrando poi nella carne di Hannibal, unendoli in un sanguinoso incastro perenne._

Will si sveglia con un urlo silenzioso stretto in gola. Si ritrova seduto fra le lenzuola ancora prima di essere lucido e, per questo, il suo corpo invia segnali dolorosi al cervello. Ha ancora impressa addosso la sensazione della pelle di Hannibal e il suo corpo ha reagito come se fosse stato davvero su quella strada: il cuore batte velocemente, il sangue scorre rapidamente, il respiro viene strizzato fuori dai polmoni.  
Si volta e osserva il protagonista del suo sogno, materializzato al suo fianco in un corpo pallido e ferito. Come se avere la conferma che lui esista basti a calmarlo, Will torna a sdraiarsi fra le lenzuola, continuando a riservare uno sguardo attento ad Hannibal.  
«Will?»  
Il dottore non ha aperto gli occhi, non si è mosso, ma ha pronunciato quella singola sillaba con voce roca, un basso grattare che squarcia la melodia del mare.  
Will fa un gesto istintivo, inutile tanto quanto necessario, e raggiunge la mano di Hannibal con la sua, intrecciando le loro dita in un’eco di ciò che fanno le loro anime.  
«Volevi… liberarti della consapevolezza di ciò che… sei?» domanda con difficoltà il dottore, facendo brevi pause per prendere fiato, senza aprire gli occhi o voltare la testa, senza altro cenno di vita che non sia la sua voce.  
Eppure, in quelle sillabe frammentate, c’è ancora tutta la sua sicurezza elegante, tutto il suo controllo.  
«Non lo so cosa stessi cercando di fare» ammette Will.  
Sul volto di Hannibal si dipinge un tenue sorriso. Solo dopo apre le palpebre per riservare a Will uno sguardo carico di risposte.  
No, non stava semplicemente cercando di uccidersi e di portare Hannibal con sé. Stava facendo una dichiarazione ben più importante e irrevocabile.  
_Non posso vivere con te, non posso vivere senza di te._  
La morte sarebbe stata solo un effetto collaterale, un incidente che non avrebbe avuto nulla a che fare con ciò che Will stava gridando al mondo. Ma sono sopravvissuti e Will deve fare i conti con il futuro impossibile a cui non ha mai pensato. O a cui non ha mai voluto pensare.  
_Non posso vivere senza di te, ma posso vivere con te?_  
«Ho sognato» rivela Will.  
Hannibal chiude nuovamente le palpebre, ma non sta dormendo. Will lo capisce dal suo respiro, dal modo in cui le loro mani continuano a stringersi.  
«Un sogno di amore e di morte» ammette, in un sospiro udibile appena.  
«Due nomi per la stessa malattia» mormora Hannibal, prima di esalare un lungo respiro e abbandonarsi, allentando la presa sulle dita di Will,

 _Giorno dopo giorno, i loro corpi riprendono a funzionare. Quando attraccano in qualche porto – lavare lenzuola, comprare vestiti, procurarsi medicine e cibo - e Chiyoh deve lasciarli soli a bordo, consegna sempre a Will una pistola._  
_«Non lasciare che lo prendano di nuovo» gli ha detto una volta._  
_Un’arma per i nemici che è anche un’arma per le loro teste, se quei nemici dovessero calare su di loro come avvoltoi._  
_Will si è chiesto, di tanto in tanto, se usarla e portare a termine quello che si era proposto di fare, ma qualcosa in lui è cambiato profondamente. Ora che ha visto, ora che sa, non può – né vuole – tornare indietro._  
_Hannibal inizia a parlargli, con il trascorrere dei giorni, e a fare quelle domande in grado di scavare carne e anima. Vecchi rituali che fanno sentire Will a casa, che gli danno l’impressione di appartenere a qualcosa. A qualcuno._

«Jack non potrà mai perdonare il tuo tradimento.»  
Hannibal è seduto nel suo piccolo letto, gli ematomi riassorbiti hanno ormai lasciato spazio ai soliti tratti spigolosi e Will non riesce a smettere di guardarlo, ipnotizzato ancora una volta, seduto sul bordo del suo materasso.  
«Non è stato un improvviso cambio di rotta. Sono scivolato via, lentamente. Sopravvivrà al mio tradimento come io sono sopravvissuto ai suoi.»  
«In qualche modo non sei sopravvissuto. Non quella parte di te che Jack voleva preservare» chiarisce Hannibal.  
«Voleva preservarla, ma non si è fatto scrupoli nel metterla a rischio. E l’ho fatto anche io. Abbiamo ucciso Will.»  
«Morte a Will. Lunga vita a Will» mormora Hannibal, come se avesse ripetuto quelle parole mille altre volte.  
«Ci cercheranno. Non smetteranno mai di cercarci.»  
«Sì, Will. Ma saremo cauti nel risolvere le nostre questioni in sospeso, come si usa dire per gli spiriti irrequieti.»  
«Questioni in sospeso?» domanda Will.  
Il ritorno di Chiyoh li interrompe perché, anche se resta oltre la tenda, si schiarisce la voce.  
«Vieni avanti, Chiyoh» la invita Hannibal.  
Lei obbedisce e scosta la tenda con gesto delicato, prima di poggiare lenzuola e asciugamani puliti sul bordo del letto.  
«Credo sia arrivato il momento di raggiungere casa» dice il dottore, risoluto.  
Hannibal ignora lo sguardo perplesso di Will per alzarsi in piedi, instabile sulle gambe. Chiyoh lo aiuta subito, sporgendosi rapida a trattenerlo in vita.  
«Questa sera preparerò io la cena» dichiara Hannibal.  
E, improvvisamente, Will ricorda qualcosa che avrebbe _voluto_ e _dovuto_ chiedere da tempo.  
«Bedelia ha detto che vuoi assaggiarmi perché mi ami.»  
La frase gli esce in un soffio, secca e dura, e suona quasi come un’accusa.  
«Il nostro psicanalista ci conosce sempre meglio di quanto vorremmo.»  
Con quell’ammissione – quasi uno scherzo – Hannibal si allontana, sostenendosi a Chiyoh, che riserva un sorriso tinto di malizia a Will.

 _Viaggiano ancora, questa volta diretti da qualche parte, senza che Will chieda mai e che Hannibal o Chiyoh rivelino la loro destinazione._  
_Will ha un incubo ricorrente impresso dietro le palpebre ogni mattino, che diventa sempre più nitido e che gli appiccica addosso desiderio e paura._  
_Le parole di Bedelia iniziano a prendere forma e lui si chiede cosa provi davvero per Hannibal, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta. Forse, nei suoi incubi, è disposto ad abbandonarsi. Ma nei momenti di veglia, quando gli occhi del dottore sono nei suoi e gli sembra di riflettersi all’infinito, tutto è diverso. Concretizzare in un gesto estremo e reale qualcosa di tanto inafferrabile gli pare quasi un insulto, un atto osceno nella sua fisicità. Eppure, quando le labbra di Hannibal si modellano attorno alle parole, Will si chiede se non sia necessario un altro gesto estremo per abbandonarsi davvero alla libertà._  
_Come il protagonista di una tragedia, però, resta immobile nel dubbio, finché non raggiungono l’ennesimo porto. Scendono tutti, questa volta, borse strette in pugno con qualche vestito, e la consapevolezza di essere vicini ad una fine che è anche un inizio. Chiyoh noleggia un’auto e percorrono grandi strade che si trasformano, dopo qualche ora, in serpeggianti stradine di campagna._

È Hannibal a parlare, finalmente, quando Chiyoh ferma l’auto davanti ad un cancello.  
«Benvenuto in Normandia, Will, sei a qualche chilometro da Le Breuil-en-Auge.»  
Scendono tutti, lo sterrato che scricchiola sotto le loro scarpe e il suono delle portiere che riecheggiano nel silenzio spezzato solo dal cinguettio degli uccelli.  
«Normandia?»  
«Ho una casa, qui, sotto un altro nome. E un vigneto.»  
Il sorriso di Hannibal è un misto di orgoglio e divertimento: ha portato Will dove lo voleva, come sempre, con la facilità del burattinaio che tira i fili.  
Will Graham è cambiato, però, ormai disposto ad assecondarlo e a scivolare sempre di più nelle sue trappole perfettamente orchestrate.  
Hannibal tende la mano a Chiyoh in un congedo fatti di gesto raffinato e sguardo grato.  
«Non vieni con noi?» domanda invece Will.  
«Il mio posto non è al suo fianco. Devo avere una buona visuale, per guardarvi le spalle» ribatte lei, con fierezza.  
«Non lo capirò mai» ammette Will.  
«O forse lo capisci più di quanto vorresti.»  
Chiyoh riserva ad entrambi un ultimo cenno, prima di risalire in macchina, alzando un po’ di polvere.  
«Brava ragazza» mormora Hannibal.  
«Sempre pronta a…»  
Prima che Will possa finire la frase e tingerla del giusto sarcasmo, un uomo si avvicina dall’altra parte del cancello, richiamando la loro attenzione con un francese serrato da cui Will riesce a trarre solo un _Monsieur Leclerc_ pronunciato con reverenza.  
Hannibal sorride, lanciando l’incantesimo a cui Will è tanto abituato, mentre l’uomo dall’altra parte si toglie il cappello. È un signore anziano, la pelle scurita dal sole dell’estate che sta ormai finendo e la schiena incurvata da un lavoro che dev’essere durato decenni.  
Il dottore parla e il suo francese è perfetto, mentre vengono accolti oltre il cancello e iniziano a percorrere una stradina che si alza su una collina. La casa spunta solo qualche minuto dopo, dietro le fronde di qualche albero. È un’abitazione rustica, dal fascino che solo la campagna può avere. Nell'aria calda dell’estate, il profumo fresco della natura e il loro camminare è accompagnato dai saluti dei lavoratori che si aggirano per la tenuta.  
È quasi un sollievo arrivare nella penombra dell'ingresso, visto che Will inizia a muoversi a fatica. Lì una donna accoglie Hannibal, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule, con la reverenza che Will ha incontrato sui visi di tutti.  
«Ti mostro la casa» dice il dottore, solenne.  
L’altro si limita ad annuire brevemente, osservando un paio di ragazze rimuovere bianchi lenzuoli dalla mobilia. Hannibal lo guida oltre un salotto dall'arredamento in legno chiaro, verso uno studio immerso nella luce, e poi su per le scale. Lì apre una porta e una stanza si rivela a Will, con tutte le implicazioni che lui vi associa per un attimo.  
«Questa è tua. Il bagno è a destra. In fondo al corridoio troverai la mia, dovessi averne bisogno.»  
Will si rilassa a quelle parole, ma un pensiero quasi deluso si affaccia alla sua mente subito dopo.  
«Vieni, ti faccio vedere» continua il dottore.  
Percorrono la distanza dall'altra porta, il parquet che scricchiola di tanto in tanto sotto i loro passi, e arrivano a destinazione. Hannibal mostra una stanza occupata da un letto a baldacchino completamente spoglio, un armadio e poco altro. Will rilascia la tensione accumulata e zoppica verso il letto, per accomodarsi sul materasso. Hannibal lo imita quasi subito, espirando a lungo.  
«Ho creduto...»  
Cala un silenzio eloquente sulle parole mormorate da Will, perché lui non è sicuro di poter terminare la frase.  
«Potrai venire qui ogni volta che vorrai, ovviamente.»  
Un'altra ipnosi, un altro invito che Will non crede di poter rifiutare. La sua mente è plasmata da quella voce musicale, guidata attraverso il labirinto di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che non lo è, di ciò che il vecchio Will avrebbe fatto e di quello che desidera il nuovo Will.  
Cosa desidera il nuovo Will? E – quesito di maggiore importanza – cosa desidera Hannibal da lui?  
«Vuoi mangiarmi perché mi ami e ti sei consegnato perché io sapessi sempre dov’eri. Non vorresti da me la stessa cosa?» si azzarda a chiedere.  
«Presumi di essere immune alla mia malattia, Will? O ne sei già stato contagiato?»

 _Passano altri mesi, in quella casa, mentre si inoltrano nella stagione del vino e le foglie ingialliscono. E le notti che li vedevano dormire in letti separati diventano un ricordo lontano, che sbiadisce con il passare del tempo. I loro corpi arrivano dove le loro anime sono arrivate già da tempo, dove le loro menti hanno sempre vissuto, a danzare come nei sogni di Will, che finiscono per non visitarlo più durante le ore di sonno._  
_I suoi sogni, dopotutto, sono diventati vivida realtà. Fatti di bocca e pelle, di dita e gambe e di sospiri spezzati dal piacere quando i morsi lasciano i loro segni rossi sull’epidermide. Parlano quando l’alba li sorprende ancora svegli e progettano un futuro fatto di sangue e distruzione. Un futuro che a Will non fa più così paura._  
_I giorni diventano piccoli momenti da custodire, per Will, che finisce per convincersi di aver contratto la più letale delle malattie. Una condizione che è quanto di più simile alla morte lui abbia mai sperimentato, ma che ha un altro nome: amore._

 

 


End file.
